King Arthur II and his Queen Genevieve
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if Prince Arthur was cured before he got sick by a witch? What if he married Catarina's sister my OC? While yes she is a witch this one is different. Rating is MA.
1. AN

What if Prince Arthur was cured before he got sick by a witch? What if he married Catarina's sister my OC? While yes she is a witch this one is different.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tudors.


	2. Chapter 1

November 14th 1501

Greenwich Palace

Princess Genevieve POV

I am twelve and am about to be a bride as I am betrothed to Prince Arthur of Wales, the next King of England, Ireland, and Wales.

I slip into my wedding gown and we are then taken to Saint Paul's Cathedral for the wedding.

''I, Prince Arthur Tudor take thee, Princess Genevieve of Aragon to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Arthur vows.

''I, Princess Genevieve of Aragon take thee, Prince Arthur Tudor to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom at bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vow.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' the priest tells us.

We kiss then the Archbishop comes over and we have our coronation as Henry VII and his wife, Queen Elizabeth had passed away last night.

And we are pronounced as King Arthur II and Queen Genevieve of England, Ireland, and Wales.

My sister, Catalina of Aragon has married Edward Stafford, the Duke of Buckingham and thus a cousin once removed to Arthur.

* * *

Later that night

King's and Queen's Rooms

King Arthur II POV

I have combined one chamber into the rooms for the both of us as I don't want to be apart from my wife.

I see my wife naked and I strip from my clothing and make rough and passionate love to her (impregnating her).

I cannot wait to see how our children will look like as my wife is my ravenette beauty.

She has black hair, almond shaped ice green eyes, a heart shaped face, plump kissable lips, and a small nose.

* * *

At the same time

Edward Stafford POV

I see my beautiful Catherine and strip both of us of our clothing and make sweet and slow love to her (impregnating her).

With her looks and mine combined, our children shall be beautiful as I need heirs as I am a royal family member even if they don't recognize me as such.

* * *

November 21st 1501

I can't get enough of my sweet Catherine and consummate our marriage every time we're alone.

I have taken her in the study, the gardens, and the secret passageways.

When the servants leave the dining room and since we have no guests, I take her again trying to make sure she is pregnant and I love how we can make love for hours.

I get on horseback as I am needed to see to one of my properties, leaving my Catalina alone with the staff.

* * *

November 28th 1501

King Arthur II POV

As I look at my beautiful Genevieve, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have such a beauty as my bride and I go over to her and kiss her passionately.

I lead us to our rooms and as soon as we're in the rooms, I make sweet love to her not caring of who hears as it is just me pleasuring my bride.

By the time we come out, it is time for dinner and we are greeted by my little brother, Henry.

''Hey Arthur everyone is saying you're King now. Is it true?'' ten-year-old Henry asked in a sad tone.

''I am sorry Henry but yes, it is. I know how much you loved mother and father.'' I told him.

Genevieve then hugs Henry showing him that no matter what, he has us and that will never change.

I kiss Henry's forehead and kiss Genevieve silently thanking her for comforting my little brother.

I see that she will be a great sister to my siblings and a great mother to our future children.

With mother and father dead, it leaves a hole in our family but one that Genevieve is trying to mend as she wants to help Mary, Henry, and Margaret as they grieve for mother and father.

* * *

December 1st 1501

Hearing the news that King James IV of Scotland is looking for a bride, I send him a peace offering in a letter saying that I have two unwed sisters and one is of age to marry and shall be his bride should he accept the peace offering.

I also betroth Mary to Francis Angouleme to be married in 1508 when they reach marriage age.

And Henry I betroth to Eleanor of Austria, the three-year-old Princess and in nine years they will wed.

* * *

Queen Genevieve POV

I look at my husband who has just sent three letters to Scotland, France, and Austria and I know that it must be about his siblings as there is nothing else that comes to mind when it comes to Scotland, France, and Austria as we have yet to have any children.

With the thought of Margaret leaving us so soon, I begin to weep as I have just gotten to know her and I don't want her to leave so soon.

Arthur comes to comfort me and tells me that it is to achieve peace with Scotland that he is betrothing his sister to the King.

I hope that he is good to her and will be a kind husband to her and that even though it is an arranged marriage like mine and Arthur's that they come to love each other like Arthur and I have.

I tell Margaret and she is not happy and can see that I tried to reason with her brother and so is not mad at me as she knows indeed I did try.

_Flashback starts_

_Two hours ago_

''_Arthur please let us wait. She has just lost her mother and father and I just don't want her under any more stress.''_

''_I know my love but we need this peace with Scotland and I have already sent him the letter. She has two months to prepare and then she will become a bride.''_

''_But-''_

''_Enough! My apologies I didn't mean to yell at you. It is just the stress of it all. Do you really think I want to sell my sister in marriage? I love her but we need peace.''_

''_I understand.''_

_He kisses my forehead and shows me how sorry he is._

_Flashback ends_

In the end Margaret is going to marry King James IV of Scotland and there is nothing we can do about it.

* * *

A/N what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 2

December 12 1501

Greenwich Palace, England

Princess Margaret POV

I have two months free and then I shall be wed to the King of Scotland in a bid for peace.

I beg and beg Arthur to change his mind but Arthur will not relent and says that I shall wed James in two months' time.

Before I can beg again, Arthur reminds me it is our duty to bring peace to England and that if I really want peace, I will marry James.

With Arthur saying it like that, I cannot refuse as I wish for the safety of my people if they have to travel through or to Scotland.

As long as I give him an heir, I am free to do whatever I please.

At least in my mind I believe that as I wanted to marry for love and not politics as Arthur and Genevieve had.

Please Lord, give me the strength to stand my marriage to King James IV of Scotland otherwise I will go insane.

* * *

December 20th 1501

Queen Genevieve POV

I empty my stomach for the fifth time and so I go to the midwife as I know I might be with child.

''You are indeed with child my Queen.'' Samantha Rice the Royal midwife told me.

I am overjoyed and once I am alone with Arthur, I tell him the good news.

''God has shown his favor on our marriage as you conceived the night we wed.'' he said.

I get a letter from Catalina telling me that she is with child as well and will be due around the same day as well.

With Margaret getting married in two months' time, there will be a hole in my heart as I want all of my in-laws to stay longer as Mary shall leave for France to learn their customs next year and will not return until 1503.

Henry shall be the Archduke of Austria and mayhap King as no one knows if there shall be another King of Austria as my brother John is sickly and may not live through the night.

I hear mother is with child again and will mayhap give birth to multiples as it is known in our family to have more than one child.

In fact, Catalina had a twin that went missing upon their fifth birthday as I have a twin as well.

Sage has been married to King Manuel I of Portugal and is now Queen Sage of Portugal and the mother to the future heirs.

And poor Theodore who was mother's and father's heir has been missing since his and Catalina's fifth birthday.

We all carry sorrow in our hearts every time Catalina turns another year older.

* * *

December 30th 1501

Buckingham Manor

Princess Catalina de Aragon POV

When I had learned I was with child, I was ecstatic but sad as this babe would never be King of England unless my sister and the Royal Family all perished.

As Edward is related to the Royal Family, he would inherit the throne should anything happen.

Oh, why could I not marry Arthur as I would have been Queen and a good one at that as Genevieve is younger than me and so, I should have married King Arthur II.

I would have been Queen Catherine instead of Princess Catherine, Duchess of Buckingham.

* * *

January 3rd 1502

Boleyn Manor

Elizabeth Boleyn POV

I look at Thomas and instantly know that he is scheming for power.

As we have three children, I know it is something to do with them as Thomas wants his blood on the throne somehow.

I educate Mary and the twins, Anne and Alexander as much as I can but I have duties as Thomas' wife and Lady of the household.

Alexander as the next Lord Boleyn needs to know how to behave at Court and Anne and Mary as the wives to important figures.

Anne is betrothed to Edward Seymour as we have come to an agreement with Lord John Seymour.

Mary is betrothed to Prince Charles of Spain as we went to Spain before my pregnancy and Queen Joanna of Castille has arranged for our daughter to marry her son.

And Alexander is betrothed to Morgana Potter, daughter to the Duke of Cassis and only child as her father and mother died and were the only children and so, her husband shall become the Duke of Cassis upon marriage.

I only hope whatever scheme Thomas has does not include our children or any future children that we may have.

Oh Lord protect my children from their father as his scheme might ruin any future they have.

* * *

January 10th 1502

King and Queen's Chambers

King Arthur II POV

I go over my paperwork every complaint, every tax form, everything and see that there are towns in need of help as they are experiencing a drought and need help from us and so, I send a few friends of mine to help them (coughwitchescough).

I know not all witches are evil, that is why I didn't hesitate to marry Genevieve when told by one of my witch friends that she too was a witch.

My father may believe all witches are evil but not all of them are as my witch friends are good.

But they still cannot be acknowledged as witches as it will be their death sentence otherwise.

For many years I have kept their secret and I shall continue to do so and take it to my grave as well.

Even now, I burn anything that has any proof of them having magic so that no one will accidently stumble across it.

Samuel Cooper, James Williams, and Fabian Denali will always be safe as I will protect them as long as they don't turn evil.

As soon as they use black magic is when my protection ends as I will never allow anyone to use black magic in my kingdom.

Hopefully, they stick to the rules and their light and white magic.


	4. Chapter 3

January 17th 1502

King and Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Genevieve POV

I know my sister is plotting as she thinks she should have been Queen of England instead of me but Arthur chose me to be his bride instead of Catalina.

So, I ask a guard of mine and a guard of hers to watch her for plots against the Crown.

They do it with ease as their families have always served the Royal Family with honor.

With the guards now watching my sister in secret, I am at ease and continue making not only seven christening gowns to choose from but clothes for the poor as I know they usually can't afford it.

I make enough for every person in the Kingdom that cannot afford new clothing and send the clothing to every town so that the poor may have clothing they need.

* * *

January 30th 1502

King's Study, Greenwich Palace

King Arthur II POV

If the people didn't love Genevieve before, they do now as the poor are grateful for the clothing they were presented with by messengers and the nobles love how she has a big heart as some of them do care about the poor and their servants (A/N I despise slavery and cannot understand why it began in the first place. All people are equal.). I hear half the nobles have asked for clothing for their servants.

But onto other things as the fifth of February is my sister, Margaret's wedding day and she shall become the Queen of Scotland.

After the wedding week, my sister and her future husband shall leave for Scotland and shall only visit on special occasions.

I know Margaret wants to marry for love but we need peace with Scotland.

I welcome King James as he enters the study and tell him he and my sister shall be wed on the fifth.

''I cannot stay or wait that long. Could it not be the third?'' he asks.

''Of course, my brother. I shall tell my sister at once.'' I say.

With that, he goes to his quarters to prepare and I leave my sister to tell my sister that she will be a wife two days earlier than planned.

''But brother what about the food?''

''It is already prepared, your dress is done, everything is ready. You will be at the aisle as I will have guards stationed at your door so no one will disturb you.'' I say.

I then go to my rooms to prepare for the coming days.

* * *

February 3rd 1502

St. Paul's Cathedral

Princess Margaret POV

I am now walking to my soon to be husband and I want nothing more to run away as I want to marry for love but we need this alliance for the sake of our people.

''I King James IV of Scotland, take thee, Princess Margaret of England to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' James vows.

''I Princess Margaret of England, take thee, King James IV of Scotland to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vow.

Then the Archbishop comes close as it is now time for my coronation.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdom of Scotland, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' he asks.

''I solemnly promise to do so.'' I vow.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?'' he asks.

''I will.'' I vow.

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of the Scottish realm, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?'' he asks.

''All this I promise to do.'' I vow.

I then lay my hand on gospels.

''The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.'' I vow.

''I now declare you the Queen of Scotland.'' the Archbishop declares as he crowns me as the Queen of Scotland.

* * *

Later that night

King James IV Quarters

King James IV POV

I walk in to see my bride in nothing and I rush over to her and kiss her to distract her as I undress and then sheath myself in her.

I make sweet and rough love to her seven times (impregnating her).

I wait until she is asleep and go into chambers where I meet to of my lovers who are also married to each other and the male looks like he could be related, the woman too.

I know my male lover knows magic so I make him have it to where he is carrying both of our seed so that there is a possibility that his wife, Aina will carry both of our children, even if it would be a bastard.

I enter Seamus the same time he enters Aina and we make love five time (Seamus and Aina get pregnant as Seamus has magic.).

I then go back to my rooms with my bride and then get prepared for bed as we are leaving tomorrow.

I hear the Queen of England, Genevieve doesn't want Margaret to leave and wants to spend more time with her but she needs to learn her place.

Margaret will leave with me and only come back for births and celebrations, otherwise she will be giving me my heirs.


	5. Scottish Interlude

Queen's Chambers, Stirling Castle, Scotland

February 14th 1502

Queen Margaret POV

I want to divorce my husband and return home but I am not lucky enough for that as we have consummated the marriage and only the death of my husband can set me free from this loveless marriage.

And apparently, I am to be given three chances to have a son. My Tudor blood is as strong as the Stewart blood and I shall give him an heir as apparently, I had been pregnant, but lost the baby.

I see his brothers and go and talk to them, hoping that they'll give me advice on what my husband wants.

They assure me everything will be fine and to do as James wants for now.

I go to James and we make love, not knowing that a child of Scotland has entered my womb.

I wish I could say that my husband is coming to love me but it doesn't seem that way.

* * *

King's Study, Stirling Castle

March 27th 1502

King James IV POV

I am talking with my brothers about my wife when they surprise me with news that she wants to have a loving marriage.

I end it with my lovers and send them to their home in the countryside and to be never seen or heard from at Court again.

I start doting on my Queen and I never take another lover again.

I believe Margaret may be with child and I pray so as I need an heir and I want children. Many children if possible.

Should I still keep her from her family except for births, Christmases and such or should I let her see them more? From the way I hear it, Queen Genevieve shall need some company as Prince Henry is to go to Austria for a year to learn their customs and Princess Mary to France to learn their customs as well.

Princess Mary is to marry Francois, who should anything happen to King Louis shall be King of France himself.

And Prince Henry in eight years' time is to marry Eleanor of Austria.

So, I shall allow Margaret to go but only for a month and if it is discovered that she is pregnant, shall return here until such a time we can visit with the babes as even the Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales should know that a babe cannot travel on a ship for long.

* * *

Queen's Chambers, Stirling Castle

March 30th 1502

Queen Margaret POV

I cannot believe my husband is going to let me visit my family. I pack and I travel all the way to England to see my brothers and sisters.

I get to England and surprise my family and spend time with Genevieve as I know how hard it must be for her to open her heart to us and now all of us, except Arthur, are leaving.

''Brother, Sister. It is so nice to see you again.'' I tell Arthur and Genevieve.

''Margaret, it is so nice to see you.'' Queen Genevieve says.

I hug Genevieve and I am careful around her with my bags and everything as she is four months with child.

I know Genevieve will feel lonely but I shall always visit and bring any children I may have.

I see Genevieve, Arthur, Henry, and Mary for a month until it is determined that I am with child and I go back to Scotland, leaving them with teary goodbyes.

* * *

Throne Room, Stirling Castle

April 29th 1502

King James IV POV

I take a breath as I get ready to tell the people about the heir to the throne in my wife's womb.

''People of Scotland, God has blessed my marriage to Queen Margaret for the Queen is pregnant with the heir of Scotland.'' I say and the people cheer, knowing a Crown Prince shall be born in six months' time.

I go to my wife and apologize that I cut the time with her family short but that I had been worried about her and the baby but mostly her as we could always try again but to lose her would be losing my heart.

Margaret kisses me at that and says she understands and prays that the baby will be our Crown Prince.

The marriage was only meant to bring peace and it brought love with it.

I see a letter from Lady Elizabeth Boleyn and I open it as she was a dear friend for she had come to Scotland once. I even offered to marry her and make her Queen but she said that she didn't want to stand between the happiness that I could have.

_**My dear friend,**_

_**My husband is plotting treason and I ask for safety in Scotland with my children as I am afraid,**_ _**he will try and say that I agree with him,**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Lady Elizabeth Howard.**_

I immediately reply and tell the Queen what has happened.

''James, if I die in childbirth, wait the six months and then you can marry Elizabeth Boleyn. Tell the Pope about her plight and she shall be divorced from the traitor.'' Margaret says.

I send a letter to King Arthur II warning him of Boleyn's treachery and I send another to ask for a papal Bull for Elizabeth Boleyn, which he grants and she's Elizabeth Howard once more.

I hope Margaret does not die as I have come to love her with my whole heart. Yes I do love Lady Elizabeth Howard but I will not tarnish her reputation and I will not cheat on my wife.

God, please give me a sign of what to do. I am lost and wish to know what I should do.


	6. Chapter 4

May 3rd 1502

King and Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Genevieve POV

I am almost through with the pregnancy and hope for sons as Arthur needs an heir to the throne.

I hear Catalina may be having multiples and I hope and pray that I shall give birth to a son before her as Arthur might see it as a sign that I am not the right Queen if not.

Do not get me wrong as I wish my sister many sons but I need to secure my position by birthing a Prince of Wales and a Duke of York.

But until then, I shall be content with daughters if I carry princesses. Arthur comes in and kisses me as he touches my bump, thinking of our sons.

''What have you been doing?'' Arthur asks me.

''I've finished the christening gowns and now I have just finished making clothes for the poor.'' I tell Arthur.

Arthur smiles at me and says England, Ireland, and Wales shall really love me for making them clothes. Even going so far as for every season for everyone so they won't have to worry.

* * *

July 31st 1502

Hallway outside of the King's and Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

King Arthur II POV

I hear my Queen scream as she gives birth to my heir and I just want to go to her and comfort her. The screaming stops and then I hear babies wail before one of my wife's ladies-in-waiting comes out.

''The Queen has given birth to princes my King.'' she says and I smile and go to my wife and sons.

''I was thinking Prince Arthur for the firstborn my love.'' Genevieve says.

''Crown Prince Arthur Tudor, Prince of Wales. And his brother, Prince Henry, Duke of York.'' I say, smiling.

Little Arthur looks like his mother while little Henry looks like his uncle, Henry so we know now that we do not need the ribbons to tell them apart.

Soon, my brother Henry comes in as soon as Genevieve, the bed, and the princes are cleaned.

''I congratulate you with the birth of sons.'' Henry says.

I go to my ravenette beauty and tell her that later we will try for more sons and maybe some daughters but sons are preferred right now.

I wait a few hours before going to Genevieve and make love to her, unknowingly impregnating her with Tudor children. I fall asleep with her and hope that our love shall be legendary.

* * *

August 3rd 1502

Duchess Catalina's Chambers, Buckingham Manor

Duchess Catalina POV

I have heard that my sister succeeded in giving the King the heirs to the throne and I cannot believe it as I should have married Arthur and bore the Heirs to England.

I apparently stressed myself too much as I go into labor and give birth to three babes, one son and two daughters.

Edward comes in and names our children and I don't get a say in the names at all.

''The boy shall be Edward (looks like his dad), the first girl shall be Catherine (looks like Catherine of Aragon), and the other shall be named Margaret (looks like Genevieve).'' Edward says and I have to stop myself from scowling.

I have given my husband an heir but unless the Tudors die, he shall not be King of England, Ireland, and Wales as he should be.

Edward makes love to me and I know he's trying to impregnate me once more as he needs a spare heir. I do not love my husband and I will not as I do not care for him and the next babes, I shall name.

Why did mother and father choose Genevieve to be King Arthur's Queen instead of me? I am eldest and should be a Queen and my sister a Duchess but instead it's the other way around.

I hear that the Pope was asked by Arthur to divorce Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard and Thomas Boleyn and it was and now Thomas is being tried for treason against the crown.

I wonder if I could use Boleyn to get my sister off of the throne. Mayhap if it looks like they are lovers, and Boleyn could be arrested for poisoning and killing the Royal Family, then my children shall be the heirs to the throne as Edward and I shall be King and Queen of England.

I didn't notice that I muttered it out loud and soon, I am sent to the Tower and given enough food to keep me alive and I am dressed as a servant.

* * *

November 7th 1502

Throne Room, Greenwich Palace

King Arthur II POV

I cannot believe what my sister-in-law was plotting to make me kill Genevieve before having the rest of us killed. Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand send a letter, apologizing for Catalina's plotting and that if I should want, they will take the children in if Edward does not wish to keep them with him.

''Cousin what do you wish to do about the children? Keep them or send them to their mother's family?'' I ask Edward.

''I love my children. It is not their fault that their mother was planning something so sinister and I shall always have them with me.'' Edward says.

''My King. We have to push back the execution by a few months.'' a guard says.

''And why is that?'' I ask.

''Catalina is with child. The child is innocent so please stay the execution.'' the guard says and even Edward looks at me with a look, begging me to spare the child.

''Very well but only for the child and my cousin.'' I say.

After a few hours, I go to Genevieve and tell her about her sister. Genevieve pales and puts her hand on her stomach as she looks scared.

''I am with child husband.'' Genevieve says.

It dawns on me as not only would I have killed her if Catalina succeeded in her plans but I would have killed our unborn children.

I feel sick to my stomach and have to sit down and I ask Genevieve to forgive me and to not hate me as I do not know if she does or not.

''Arthur love, you did nothing wrong. I would have shown you evidence so that you would know the truth.'' Genevieve says.

I spend the night with my wife and will not leave her side as I had had a meeting with Princess Margaret of Asturias but I move it to another day.


	7. Scottish Interlude 2

Queen's Chambers, Stirling Castle, Scotland

November 14th 1502

Queen Margaret POV

I scream as I deliver my babe into the world and deliver twins, one of them the Crown Prince and a princess. James and I will need to make love again to have spare heirs.

After a few hours, James comes to me again and we make passionate love, a Stuart babe conceived in a Tudor womb once again.

Oh, how passionate he is. I never want to leave his arms but alas, we have duties we must attend to.

James shall never wait and for that, I am grateful as I want to be the perfect Queen of Scotland. And Queens of Scotland shall never wait as they want to provide spares as even though we have an heir, we need a spare in case something should happen to little James.

There are so many names and so many children that I may have.

Dorea, Charlus, Orion and others that I shall not say as I do not want anyone to think that they can use the names first before I shall.

* * *

King James IV POV

I celebrate as my wife has given me our twins. I don't care that they are a boy and a girl, I only care how amazing a woman their mother is.

''They shall be named James and Guinevere.'' I say and ten days later, make love to Margaret once again as everyone pressures me as I need another son.

I and Margaret would have waited if the council would not have pressured me to create another prince for Scotland so I could produce a spare prince and not only one prince and a princess.

And I tell King Arthur this as I send him a letter, telling him of Margaret's news to her brother.

I have Elizabeth married to my brother James, Duke of Ross as I want her to find love in James.

* * *

Duke and Duchesses of Ross' Chambers

November 30th 1502

Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of Ross POV

I had my last babe with Thomas on October 3rd 1502. His name is George Boleyn and he is one of the most precious people to me on Earth.

He is legitimate and the spare heir as King Arthur saw that I and the children were innocent and so gave Thomas' title to me until Alexander is old enough as his father was arrested, tried, and beheaded for treason.

Now I may be with child again as James and I consummated our marriage as soon as we were married.

Luckily, Thomas' actions didn't ruin the betrothal agreements as they say it was because of me that they arranged the marriages.

When I asked how did I do that, they reply that I stood up to my husband even though he could have slapped me, but I still stood up to him.

And now that I have married Prince James, they do not wish to anger me lest I go to my husband and his brother and they declare war.

George is betrothed to Princess Guinevere and may be second in line to the throne should James and John pass the throne to their niece.

But I believe Margaret shall have more sons and King James IV shall not have to worry about the heirs.

Why do people believe the worst as they believe the babes shall not survive infanthood? That shall only jinx or curse my nephew and niece.

I remember why Thomas was tried for treason and it brings tears to my eyes.

_ Flashback starts_

''_Hmm how I cannot wait until Anne is of age and then I shall plant her in the King's heart and make sure the Queen is tried for treason and killed.'' Thomas says as I am outside his study door as I was about to tell him of my pregnancy._

_I send the letter to James and hope I and my babes are spared as they are innocent. I knew not of his plans until now as I send two letters. One to King James IV, my old childhood friend and the King of England, Arthur Tudor, my Sovereign._

_I am granted safety in Scotland and seen as innocent in both Scotland and England. And after giving birth to the spare heir to the Earldom of Wiltshire, George Boleyn, I marry Prince James, Duke of Ross and become Princess Elizabeth Stuart nee Howard, Duchess of Ross._

_ Flashback ends_

* * *

December 4th 1502

Prince James, Duke of Ross POV

I look at my beautiful bride and smile as I have loved Elizabeth since we were children. How could anyone not love her?

If Thomas had not already been beheaded, I would have tortured him and then killed him. How dare he treat my Elizabeth as a cradle and tool!

I remember Lizzie having nightmares and accidentally hearing her conversations with my sister-in-law, Margaret Stuart nee Tudor.

_ Flashback starts_

_I wake as I feel Lizzie move, seeing Lizzie is having a nightmare._

''_Thomas, I will not sleep with the King, I love you! Why do you want me to sleep with the King?'' Elizabeth asks in her sleep._

_I see red and once I come across her diary, I see he had her sleep with King Louis XII and that Anne and Alexander are actually the French King's children instead of Thomas Boleyn's and George is the rightful heir to the title of Earl of Wiltshire._

_To know that Thomas convinced Elizabeth that she had to sleep with Louis as they were going poor and if she slept with Louis, they would not have to worry as he would pay them, boils my blood._

_But I keep the secret so no one shall question my bride. My brother knows as Lizzie told him a month before Alex and Annie were born._

_ Flashback ends_

Oh, Lizzie if only you would have been my wife from the start, you would not have had to go through what you went through, my love.

But you are not to blame, but your father is as he chose your husband and if he is still alive, I will wake him up as if he wanted his daughter to marry into a rich and a respected family, he could have chosen me or any other Duke.


	8. AN 2

I looked up marriage ages in 1500s. Girls married at 12 and boys at 14. They should not have had to as they were just kids but women sadly didn't have a choice.


	9. Chapter 5

King and Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace, England

December 25th 1502

Queen Genevieve POV

I see my babies react to their first Christmas and I smile at them as I am so happy to have them here until they are fifteen months as they are the heir and spare that the King, my husband needed.

I rub my five-month pregnant stomach and hum as I think of what my unborn children shall look like. Shall they take after me or my family or shall they take after the Tudors?

I wonder how many I am having as the midwife says after a multiple pregnancy, I conceive multiples again and easily.

Even though sons are preferred, I wish for daughters as I wish to dote on them. I always have wanted both sons and daughters.

I then think of Catalina, pregnant in the tower and hope the babe will be born healthy as only Catalina planned what she did as I think of her four-month pregnant belly carrying an innocent child.

England has heard of my sister's crime and call for her blood as soon as the babe will be born. Arthur as King Arthur II of England has proclaimed that the children shall not know of their mother's/aunt's crimes.

I hear mother plans to marry Maria to Edward Stafford, Duke of Buckingham as there is talk of making Catalina's children illegitimate to please the other Kingdoms of Europe.

Arthur has told me that it is so but they shall not be raised any different and will have advantageous marriages. Oh, Catalina, how I wish you hadn't have plotted as your children shall suffer for it.

Even though one shall be a Queen, it's only through Edward asking Scotland's King to give her unborn daughter a chance and that the babe is innocent of the mother's crimes. Edward can be very persuasive.

* * *

Prince Edmund's Chambers

December 31st 1502

Prince Edmund POV

As the identical twin to Arthur, I am next in line should something happen. And I cannot help but wonder who my bride shall be when I see the most gorgeous woman. She is the illegitimate daughter of Thomas Boleyn, Camellia Boleyn but I care not and since she is 13, the age to wed, I marry her and make her my princess, the Duchess of Richmond as I would have let Henry become the next King should anything bad happen to Arthur and his wife and children.

I am happy just to be a Duke worthy of my princess, Lady Camellia Tudor nee Boleyn, Duchess of Richmond and future mother to my children.

As the forgotten Prince, England expects Henry as the next in line had Arthur had died childless. I go to my sister-in-law and tell her that I pray that she gives birth to healthy children.

I go to my chambers afterwards and consummate my marriage with Camellia, impregnating her with a Tudor child.

I then go and talk to my siblings, telling them of my marriage to Camellia and they congratulate me as they do not blame Camellia for what her father tried to do as it is the father's sins and not his children's.

* * *

Princess Camellia's Chambers

February 11th 1503

Princess Camellia Tudor POV

I feel sick to my stomach and go to the bucket and lose my breakfast. I go to the midwife and she asks me when I last had my monthly and I realize that it was three weeks before the wedding and I have not had my monthly since.

I tell Edmund and he tells me after this pregnancy, he will wait for my sixteenth. He says his twin may not wait that long for his wife as he considers her a beauty who looks even more beautiful when pregnant. I roll my eyes at that and hope he does wait as she's already given him an heir and spare.

I honestly don't see why Arthur won't give the poor girl some rest. She needs it with how many children she may have. I hear he may want ten children! Doesn't he realize the pain we women go through giving birth to just one child?

Edmund better make his brother realize this or I swear I will throw him in the river Thames.

As it is, I will have to experience the pain of childbirth in 8 and a half months' time! As a Princess and a Duchess, I have to birth at least two sons and mayhap a daughter. At least he's giving me a few years' time before the next babe as it shall be painful enough the first time around.


End file.
